DarknessLoki 5
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury then looked at both Loki and Thor. He nodded.

Fury: "do it quickly"

Loki: "We don't know if it will work…"

Thor: "But it is worth the try. Lets go."

Stark: "Should we go with you?"

Loki: "It is better if we go alone"

Thor: "Yes, or else it might make things worse." With that the two brothers walked towards her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were locked in your room, feeling completely betrayed, angry, embarrassed and hurt. You had given in to the darkness of the worlds that you controlled and it felt good. You then heard a knock and turned towards the door. As the door opened, you saw two figures. They entered and turned on the light. The light was on, but it barely shone.

You: "well look who we have here" you said as you slowly moved backwards.

You: "What do I owe the visit of you two princes?" you said as you then smiled evilly.

Thor: "_, we know that it's taken over you.."

You: "Really? But what if I wanted it to?" you hiss

Loki: "Why would you want that?" he said as both him and thor began getting closer to you.

You: "To give these humans what they deserve…"

Thor: "and what would be that?" he asked warily

You: "Death.."You said as you turned to look at Thor directly.

Thor: "Now Loki!" he shouted as both jumped at you and tried to restrain you.

You: "Hahaha, it will not work this time…" you said as you pushed them apart with your shadows.

Thor: "why?" he said as he scrambled up and went next to Loki

Loki: "It-it worked before" he said getting worried

You: "What drives me now is not the same as before, so let things happen...because they will die..sooner or later" you cackled. You then saw Loki whisper something towards Thor.

You: "your efforts will be in vain. It is quite sad" you say mocking them.

Thor: "I will not let you harm any human. You'll have to go through me first" he said as he took a stance. You raised an eyebrow then sighed

You: "Very well then, lets get this over with" you said as you opened your arms and the shadow covering your hands grew into long nails. You began to fight and it didn't end as quickly as you thought it would. The room was a mess. You swung at him, but missed. He then took this change to punch you on the stomach, leaving you unable to move for a bit.

You: "hah-"

Thor: "Now!" You had forgotten that Thor wasn't the only one there, you were turning as you then saw Loki run towards you. He then was right in front of you, and the next thing that happened caught you completely by surprise: He kissed you. Well, it didn't only surprise you, Thor was also shocked. You stood there frozen, while Loki kissed you. You then started fighting back, trying to make him stop. But the more you fought, the more he pressed. You then stopped fighting and the darkness slowly started disappearing from your body until you were back to normal. Even when you were normal, Loki did not release, until you kissed him back. Once he slowly released you, your vision and hearing started getting blurry. But still you managed to barely hear and read out of Loki's lips: "I love you", as you then collapsed into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ was all covered in darkness and you were just pushed back from your attempt to bringing her back. *Damn!* you thought.

_: "What drives me now is not the same as before.." and that's when you had an idea. You then got closer to Thor and told him you had a plan and if he could distract her. You then hid as Thor and _ engaged into battle. You were waiting for her to get weaker...and that was when Thor gave you the signal.

Thor: "Now!" You then swiftly got closer as she turned. When you were in reach you went forwards with your arms around her and kissed her.

You: *Please let this work* You hoped as she froze where she stood. When you felt her struggling against you, you just held on tighter. You wouldn't let her go back to what she had once become. You then felt her relax into the kiss. Once you released her you whispered: I love you, and she then passed out on your arms. You let a soft sigh escape your lips, and then remembered about your brother. * shit* you thought as you turned to him with _ in your arms. Thor had an amazing expression on his face.

Thor: "a-a"

You: "Lets get her to a doctor and a different room"

Thor: "uh, yes. But what shall we tell them?" he said regaining his composure

You: "we'll just say we did it the same way as last time.."

Thor: "But the kiss-"

You: "Do not tell anyone about that!" you hissed at him.

Thor: "*sigh* Fine, but she'll have to know eventually" he said as you both went towards the rest of the crew.

Fury: "how did it go?"

Thor: "She's back to normal, but she needs rest." Natasha let out a sigh of relief and both Stark and Bruce offered to take care of her wounds. You then carefully handed _ to Stark. Everyone was still wary with you, but you couldn't blame them.

Hills: "What will we do with him?" she said referring to you. You scoffed.

Fury: "well.."

Thor: "He helped us, you cannot lock him up again!" he said defending you. It kind of surprised you that he would still protect you. But then you let out a sigh.

You: "It is alright, brother. If they seem it wise to lock me again, let them." You said then looking back at Fury.  
Fury: "We shall lock him up again...for now." Thor sighed in annoyance and then looked at you with pitiful eyes.

You: "Would I be granted one thing though?" you ask. That made everyone turn and look at you.

Fury: "Depends on what it is…" he said carefully.

You: "Can I go see her? From time to time?" you asked softly, almost with embarrassment.

Fury raised his eyebrow, then looked at stark and bruce. Stark seemed shocked and bruce nodded a yes

Fury: "Alright. But every time you'll be going with your brother."

You: "Th-" you hesitated, "Thank you" as soon as you said that you quickly looked to the floor, then began to walk to where you had been locked, soon to be followed and guided by some guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thor's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had just asked to see _, that shocked everyone, but what was a greater shock was what you heard afterwards.

Loki: "Th-Thank you" and then everyone saw him walk away, quickly followed by some guards.

Fury: "Did my ears deceive me?" he said looking back at everyone. Everyone had a shocked face.

You: "I- I think not."

Natasha: "Wow...will anyone ever hear a thank you from him again?"

You: "Only a few have" you said as you then went to Stark and Bruce.

You: "how is she?"

Bruce: "Her vital signs have gone back to normal, but.."

Stark: "You'll... no, everyone will have to be more careful in what or how they talk to her."

Bruce: "But only for a while"

You: "Why?"

Bruce: "Her 'darkness' is still sensitive, so it could regain its control on her"

You: "So it would be wise if the Captain, Agent Hills nor Director Fury see her"

Stark: "Yes. Unless you want to go through this all over again, I suggest that you should stay out of her sight for at least 3 days."

Hills: "3 days?! that's too much!"You then turn and face her.

You: "Too much?" you boom " Too much was what you did to her to extract some information from my brother!" you exploded.

Stark: "hmm, well, it seems that you three shouldn't come near him either." he chuckled.

Fury: "Fine, just get things back to normal. Agent Hills, Captain, we shall stay away." he ordered.

Captain: "I am very sorry…" he said to you.

You: "It should not be me who you should apologize to." He only nodded and left, followed by Hills and Fury. Natasha and Clint had also gone into the room with you.

Nathasha: "I can't believe they would do that to her…" she said as she sadly glanced at _.

Clint: "It's how some things are carried out Natasha. You know this."

Natasha: "I know, but still. It's too cruel"

Bruce: "There, hopefully she'll be waking up within the next day."

You: "I hope so" you then looked at Stark and Bruce.

You: "Thank you for helping her."you say with a weak smile.

Stark: "Well, you both are one of us right? so why wouldn't we help" He said with a big smile.

Bruce: "She is one of the few who understands me. I'd just like to repay the favor" he said with a shy smile.

Natasha: "I wonder what will happen to Loki now"

Clint: "Knowing Fury, he won't release him that easily"

You: "But this should have been proof enough…"

Stark: "Look, one good deed does not erase a good one."  
Clint: "He's right. To Fury, Loki's still a menace."

You: "I need to find a way.."

Natasha: "Maybe she'll help us find one later" she said, but something in her eyes showed that she knew something more.

You: "Hope so, for now I shall inform my brother that she's okay." You said as you went to Loki. Once there you saw him sitting with his face on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. You then taped on the glass. His head perked up and then walked to you.

Loki: "How is she?"

You: "Stable, they said she should be waking up soon" you said with a small smile.  
Loki: "Good" he sighed.

You: "We will find a way to get you out of here"

Loki: "It is fine. I just want her to wake up…"

You: "We all do."

Loki: "Can-" he stopped.

You: "Shall we go see how she is in the morning?" you asked, knowing what he wanted to say. He didn't answer, but only nodded his head as he looked at the ground.

Loki: "thank you brother" he said looking at you and then going to his bed.

You: "any time, brother" and with that you left to your room to get some rest as well. Many things had happened…


End file.
